Un compromiso de locos
by Mia Berriners
Summary: Eco tiene cuatro prometidos, ¡CUATRO!, y encima tiene que decidir con quien casarse, sus padres y futuros suegro les dan las oportunidad de conocerse bien quedando cinco meses en un bosque solos. Lo que no sabe es que sus prometidos son los mayores PERVERTIDOS. *lemon* *orgias* y mas cosas lala
1. Chapter 1

-¡muy bien!-sonrrio la pelinegra mienstras acomodaba la cinta en la hermosa cabellera rubia de su ama - le queda muy lindo Eco-sama - solto la larga cabellera de la ruborizada chica.

- ¡O-oye d-deja de alagarme! - Eco cruzo sus brazos enfadada, haciendo que la sirvienta se sonrroje. Amaba mucho a su ama, como ustedes estan leyendo, ella la A-M-A-B-A como una mujer, no como su hermanita, ni como su amiga. Sino la amaba como una mujer ama a otro hombre. Eco estaba al tanto de como su sirvienta la queria, la recibio gustosamente como su sirvienta personal, amiga, y otras cosas como su sirvienta queria, pero si podia estar cerco de Eco haria lo que fuera

POV ECO

Conocia muy bien a Lina, sabia que le dolia lo que estaba sucediendo, pues se muy bien que cuando ella esta enfadada o incomoda arruga la nariz, y era lo que ahora mismo estaba haciendo.- ¿porque estas enojada?- dije arreglado mi vestido rosa claro, dejando que sus ondas estuvieran a la perfeccion

- ¿¡como quiere que no este enojada ya quese va a casar y usted ni el mas minimo le interesa?!- grito la sirvienta corriendo por toda mi habitacion. Tenia razon sus padres le habian contado que habian elejido a unos chicos de su misma edad para que se casen, se reunirian en media hora con sus futuros suegros, compañeros de toda la vida de sus padres, Hanna y Logan. Obviamente me queje puesto que no me casaria si no habia amor, Lina se puso de mi lado, ella tenia el derecho de quejarse o hacer lo que ella quiera, puesto que era mi sirvienta personal. Yo les pedí que me dieran tiempo para conocer a los chicos, ellos aceptaron, lo que me puso feliz. Pero cuando me dijeron que lo harian con una condicion mi cara de felicidad cambio a la enfado.

FLHASPAGE

- te contaremos un poco de tus prometidos- dijo mi padre cruzando sus brazos y hechandose en el sillo

- tranquila querida, toma asiento- mi madre siguio a mi padre sentandose en su regaso y mi padre la recibio gustoso abrazandola por atras

- oigan luego se ponen romanticones- me eche en mi sillon favorito - ¿ cual es la condicion?-Lina se paro tras de mi escuchando lo que mis padres dirian

- Castiel Duboi - nombro mi padre- hijo de mi mejor amigo de mi infancia, viven en , su esposa trabajaba como navegante de famosos barcos. Se enamoraron cuando fuimos a un viaje de salida en secundaria, alli la conocio a la navegante, se odiaron al principio, luego se conocieron, salieron a una cita, Leo le pago un viaje a Paris para estar cerca de el e ir a nuestro instituto. Se casaron al mismo año que nosotros. Casualmente Castiel nacio el mismo dia que tu, por lo que el tambien cumple el 2 de Enero. Son una familia de clase alta y su esposa Mirna, estudio mucho para estar en la misma clase que el. Su hijo es un ... "chico malo", al sus padres trabajar por todas partes del mundo, el quiere su atencion de vez en cuando_

- por lo que hace cosas malas para tener esa atencion- le interrumpi, mi padre solo asentio. Yo sabia como se sentia eso, aveces mis padres no me daban la atencion que yo necesitaba y eso era... triste. Me sentia identificada con ese chico, pero nunca me senti tan sola, puesto que Lina siempre estuvo a mi lado.

- Lysandro Broun - prosiguio mi madre - es una chico muy atento, caballeroso, timido y tiene una buena voz. Sus madre, Maria Solez, es la mejor actriz, cantante, conductora y modelo mas conocida del mundo. Fuimos compañeras en la primaria y secundaria. Eramos mejores amigas, se caso a temprana edad, fue un matrimonio arreglado. Ella estaba feliz puesto que ellos se amaban. Oscar, su esposo, murio cuando Lysandro tenia 10 años y su hermano Leigh de 15 años. Maria no lloro por la perdida de su esposo, era una mujer orgullosa y fuerte. Por lo que es una ejemplo a seguir para sus hijos-

- ¿como es ella?- pregunte curiosa.

- es una mujer muy bella. Ojos bicolores, verde y azul, los mismos que Lysandro. Cabello negro al igual que Leigh - mi padre hablaba como si ella fuera su amante. Mi madre lo noto y se bajo de su regaso, mi padre volvio a la realidad y la abrazo dandole ligeros besos en su hombro.

- bebe no te enojes- suplico mi padre

- no me toques - mi madre se paro y se fue de la sala.

- acaso eres tonto?- suspire pegandome con la palma la frente.

-waaaaa ahora que?!... ahora ayudame- mi padre se arrodillo enfrente de mi llorando como un perro.

- no tengo tiempo, cuentame mas sobre mis prometidos-

-y lueog me ayudaras?- hiso su puchero, el puchero que le estaba prohibido hacer. Nadie podia resistirse.

- ¡NOOOOOO!- Lina tapo mis ojos sabia que no me contendria a esa carita de perrito - papa no me muestres esa cara. T-Te ayudare pero no me hagas la cara-

-¡YEI!- mi padre al parecer dejo de me destapo la cara suspirado de alivio- Nathaniel Founier- siguio mi padre- hijo de Frida y Ector, mis amigos tambien de secundaria, ellos eran muy populares. Frida era la chica mas popular del instituto, era linda, sexy, inteligente y orgullosa. Ector era el delegado cual toda chica deseaba, gentil, bello, timido y energetico. Las dos perfecciones del colegio se adiaban a muerte. Una noche, los dos estaban alli arreglando los papeles y Leo y yo estabamos por hacer una maldad que no nos salio bien. Hibamos a pintar la pared del sotano, pero yo me cai encima de la bateria haciendo tremendo ruidaje. Salimos del sotano y cuando vimos que ellos se habian adentrado para ver al cumplable cerramos la puerta dejandolos encerrados. Al otro dia ellos eran muy intimos, eran novios gracias a nosotros.-

- ¿se enteraron que fueron ustedes?-

- no- mi padre se rasco la cabeza- eso creo - siguio pensando.

- bueno, no tengo todo el dia -

- esta bien - se acomodo en el sillon - Armin Chaillot, y su gemelo Alexy- lo mire sorprendida ¿acaso me estaban jodiendo?- tranquila Alexy es gay- mas sorprendida quede- sus padres, eran los mejores gamers del pais. Se conocieron en un concuerso, eran mas de mil concursantes. De los mil quedaron ellos dos. Jugaron cinco horas hasta que quedaron empatados. Para mi sorpresa ellos se llevaron muy bien luego del empate, Nial ya lo hubiera matado sea quien sea. Pero fue todo lo contrario se enamoraron y fueron felices por siempre. Tienen mucho dinero puesto que los dos son muy buenos abogados-

- ¿pero, no eran gamers?-

- quien dijo que aun no lo eran- rio mi padre- aun son los mejores, aparte de abogados son dueño de la mayor empresa de juegos de todo el continente Europeo y Americano . Su hijo Armin es el presindente de unos de ellos y Alexy tiene su propia linea de ropa - de la nada salio mi madre quien ya se habia calmado. Mi padre quiso abrazarla pero esta la esquivo, aun estaba enojada. Se sento en el sillon a mi par quedando mi papa forever alone en el otro sillon.

- ya te contamos sobre tus prometidos ... la condicion es que pases cinco meses con ello viviendo en una hermosa mansion en el bosque, con lago, piscina, spa, wifi, comida obviamente, todo lo que necesiten, motos, autos, todo lo que no necesiten tambien. Nosotros sus padres estamos aburridos de sus vidas; queremos ponerlas algo... interesantes.-

- por lo que decidimos que vivirian juntos y que tendrian muchas clases de aventuras juntos. Al llegar al punto de que tu te decidas por quien querias casarte con algunos de ellos- quede muy sorprendida despues del comentarios de mis padres

- ¿p-p-porqe q-quieren hacer esto?- me pare furiosa, no queria que decidan cosas ellos solos - ¿acaso se preguntaron si ellos quieren!-

Mis padres se miraron un tanto atontados por mi reaccion, pero se empezaron a reir como locos -jajaja ay mi niña- dijo mi madre

-ellos ya aceptaron-


	2. Chapter 2: Vida diaria de locos :v

_**MI-waaa esta super Kul**_

_**LINA- para mi va bien ... aunque yo quiero algo se yuri! XC**_

_**MIA ... creo ;)**_

_**LINA- ¿¡ENSERIO!?**_

_**MIA- si, si ... ¡DIJE QUE LO PENSARE!**_

_**LINA- waaaaaaa estar muy feliz TwT **_

_**MIA- jejeje yo tambien. No olviden decirnos si les gusta y si tienen alguna queja... POS QUEJENSE XD**_

_**LINA- amour sucre le pertenece a Chinomiko al igual que los personajes**_

* * *

POV CASTIEL

- Lysandro - llame a mi amigo ya desesperado.

- ¿que pasa?- pregunto miestras escribia en su libreta, que pasamos horas buscando. Y al final la encontramos en el baño.

- ¡DILE AL NIÑO DE ATRAS QUE DEJE DE PATEAR MI ASIENTO! - grite desesperado. Desde que el avion habia depegado que el pendejo no dejaba de molestar.

- Señor le agradeceria que no grite, este es una avion privado - la azafata me intento calmar. Mire a Lysandro con la vena en la frente, en cualquier momento explotaria y nadie querria que eso pase. Suspiro con enfado, no le gustaba que le hablen mientras escribia.

- Niño, querria hacerme el favor de dejar de patear el asiento de mi amigo o sino le cortare esos mechones feos que decoran su cabeza - no pude evitar solar una risita, pero que amenaza mas elegante.

- ¡MAMA!, ¡ese viejo me dijo que me va a pelar!- ¿pero que carajo?.

- ¿¡pero que se piensa usted para amenazar a mi hijo!? -la mujer se paro echa una fiera, golpeando con su cartera a Lysandro.

- ¡Señora, el pendejo empezo primero!- tambien me pare, ajitando a Lysandro, que ... creo que se desmayo. Un golpe en mi cabeza me dieron tambien.

- ¡¿pendejo!? -la mujer me volvio a golpear. La azafata tranquilizo a la vieja esa, y luego le dieron otro asiento mas adelante que el nuestro. Yo, mientras tanto ajitaba mas fuerte a Lysandro hasta que desperto.

- ¡Lysandro! ¡Lysandro! ¡Hablame! -el susurro algo, no lo escuche e insisti para que lo repitiera.- ¿que dices? -.

- ¿D-Donde esta libreta yo? -

~~EN OTRO LUGAR DEL MUNDO~~POV ARMIN*

- ¡Alexy!¡donde carajos estas! -el estupido de mi hermano se fue de compras hace mas de una hora y no vuelve. Me iria al hotel ... pero no recuerdo como llegar. Creo que tendria que haberle prestado atencion a Alexy.

- ¡Armin! - escuche a lo lejos en la multitud. Luego vino Alexy, corriendo con mi madre, parecian dos locas. - ¡ARMIN CORRE! -

- ¿que? - atras de mi madre una vieja vestida de muchos colores venia echa una furia, como acto reflejo empeze a correr con ellas, - ¡¿que carajo esta pasando!? -

- ¡ no preguntes, ahora solo corre! -grito Alexy corrimos como tres perras locas por todo el centro. Hasta que llegamos al hotel.A la señora alcoiris no la dejaron pasar. Entramos subiendo por las escaleras. Aun teniendo un acensor, nosotros subimos por la escalera. Es que aun nos quedaba adrenalina y eso que yo soy uno de los vagos mas grandes.

- ¡por fin! -grito mi madre. Sacando la llave, Alexy se tiro al piso con las bolsas.

-¡¿me pueden explicar que acaba de pasa?!-

- pasemos luego te cuento -rio mi madre. Rascandose la cabeza. Entramos y yo me tire al sillon. Y Alexy quedo afuera aun en el piso.

- Louis Vuitton es una empresa francesa que diseña ropa y complementos de lujo y está considerada como la actual marca de lujo más exclusiva del mundo. El principal patrocinador de la Copa América posee 445 tiendas en 62 paí mejor bolso esta evaluado en 1000.000euros,lo vendian al original. Al yo querer comprarlo una señora tambien lo queria. La vieja parecia que le tiraron baldasos de pinturas. Con amabilidad intente quitarselo,ella insistio_

- Alexy, ¿para ti como es con "amabilidad"?-

- empujandola a la fuerza y sacandole el bolso dejandola tirada sin ayudarla -sonrrio

- ya me lo imaginaba -

- el tema es que esa señora nos siguio, e intento robarlo, como yo soy una ganadora - mi madre hiso una pose de orgullo - la empuje y salimos corriendo. Pero nos empezo a perseguir y... ahora estamos aqui-

- ahora todo tiene sentido - empezamos a reir como locos y luego con mi madre jugamos una partida en la xbox. No pude concentrarme mucho, ya que en una semana conoceria a mi prometida y a mi rivales. Seria un juego muy divertido y ovbiamente YO saldria campeon.

~~EN OTRO LUGAR DEL MUNDO XD~~

- Kentin, por favor, ¿me ayudas en esta tarea? - le pedi a mi guardaespalda.

- si, ... desde el principio. Todos los puntos estan mal -

- ¡OOOO, ¿mal TODO? -

- si, hazlo de nuevo tu solo, es tu tarea- sonrrio amablemente. Kentin era mi amigo de la infancia. Nunca estabamos separados. Cuando me entere de que tendria que viajar a Paris para conocer a mi prometida y a los otros chicos, no dude en pedirle a mis padres que Kentin valla tambien.

Pero estos me dijeron que si podria ir, pero solo nos veriamos los fines de semana. Que el mientras tanto, trabajaria en la casa de los Noel, la familia de mi prometida.

Kentin no puso queja alguna, el dijo que estaba feliz, nunca habia viajado alli. Y que seria entretenido, que por ahi conoceria alguna chica y se divertiria con ella.

- si encuentras alguna chica que te guste ... ¿que haras? -

- primero le convidaria galletas, si ella las acepta gustosa. Me casare -

-¬¬ ¿encerio? -

- jajajaja no. Pero veria como es ella y luego si me gusta, le diria que sea mi novia - pfff ya me lo imagino ligando - y tu? -

- ¿ y yo que? -

- me dijiste que averiguaste un poco de tu prometida ¿ que tal es? -

- pues - rasque mi cabeza un tanto sonrrojado- creo que es una muchacha muy bella, es rubia, ojos color rosas, tiene una MUY buen cuerpo. Descontando sus pechos, que al parecer no tiene mucho. Pero por lo que averigue es una chica encantadora y que te conquista con su sonrrisa- saque mi celular y le mostre una foto que guarde de ella.

- es muuuy linda - tomo mi celular y se le iluminaron los ojos.

- ¡OYE! - se lo saque de las manos - ella sera mia - sonrrei orgulloso.

- pero, y si ella no se enamora de ti?-

- lo hara creelo -

...

* * *

_**MIA- jejejeje espero que les guste, aun somos nuevas en haci que si tienen unas par de sujerencias para nosotras no duden en decirnoslas XD**_


	3. Chapter 3: Mis suegros no son normales

MIA- Holaa

LINA- sentimos no haber subido caps estos días

MIA- lo que pasa es que viajamos a 3 países en estos días y sinceramente es agotador

LINA- sip :(

MIA- pero no importa volvimos

LINA- ye! les vamos diciendo que tenemos pensado hacer un nuevo fic

MIA- pero este tratara de fantasía

LINA- tranquis tendrá lemon :3

MIA- jeje este también! pero falta tan solo un poquita para que haga su aparición

LINA- Amour Sucree le pertenece a Chinomiko al igual que los personajes -3-

- Eco-sama los invitados ya llegaron, su madre dice que baje - dijo una sirvienta tras la puerta.

Me pare acomode mi cabello y fui hasta la puerta. Me puse a pensar de como reaccionarían ellos, ¿y si no les caía bien? ¿Si pensaban que era una inmadura?

Cuando volví a la realidad estaba bajando las escaleras con Lina atrás mío. Mire hacia adelante y vi a los padres de mis prometidos. No eran viejos como yo los imaginaba, más bien, una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos bicolores estaba vestida con un vestidito, como dije un "v-e-s-t-i-d-i-t-o-".

Era rojo con un escote que se nota desde aquí a veinte cuadras, mostraba ese par de melones redondos, ¬¬ y yo con apenas una manzanitas. El vestido le llegaba hasta más arriba de las rodillas, dejando ver sus blancas y seductoras piernas. Al verme me dio una alegre sonrisa, a lo que conteste de la misma forma.

Llegue y me pare al lado de mis padres - Buenas noches, un placer conocerlos - hice una reverencia. Ellos solo me sonrieron alegremente.

- hija, ven conmigo te voy a presentar a mis amigas - camine hasta ellas pude notar que estaban ansiosas de conocerme. Ya que estaban susurrando... digo, no eran susurros, más bien, gritos. Y escuche varias cosas que hicieron que me sonrroje.

Es hermosa

Mira esas caderas

Que lindas piernas

_Le quiero dar jajaja ok no XD_

- pero mira que hermosura!- dijo la mujer melones - a mi Lysandrito le vas a encantar querida!-

- a mi Castiel le gustan con mas pecho pero... con esa figura creo que te va a violar - QUE?!

- a Nathaniel le gustan las que tiene un trasero bien formado - se paro atrás de mi y... ME TOCO EL TRASERO!- O.O veo que si tienes así que esta bien - y de la nada me dio un azote.

¡¿Pero que carajos les pasa a estas señoras!?

- Alexya que te parece mi hija? -pregunto mi madre a aquella mujer que estaba parada jugando con su celular. Miro hacia mí. Era petisita, muy tierna. Llevaba un vestido corto de color azul clarito con muchos vuelos y el vestido estaba adornado con muchas aves blancas volando y tenía el cabello celeste hecho una cola y sus maquillaje era demasiado simple, pero hacia que sus ojos celestes un tanto azules, resalten. Era mucho más bajita que yo, me llegaba hasta abajo del pecho, por cierto ella tenía más que yo.

Me miro de arriba a abajo- eres alta - y tu muy petisa - soy la madre de Armin -

- un gusto -hice una reverencia. A lo que ella no contesto

- voltéate -la mire un poco confundida. Y luego mire a mi madre la cual sonreía como una tonta. Alexya hizo una mueca de disgusto, haciéndome alarmar y darme la vuelta.

- ummm veamos -de repente sentí como mi trasero se empezaba a enfriar. Gire un poco mi cabeza y me di con la loli mirando mis bragas!.

- waaa!/o/ -rápidamente me aparte de ella. Pero quien mierda se piensa que es para andar viéndome las bragas?!

_Conciencia: es tu futura "suegrita" no quedes mal ; p_

Mi conciencia tenia razón, no podía gritarle a mi futura "suegrita"... okey estoy hablando con mi conciencia,... ya estoy loca.

_Oye mas respeto con tu conciencia!_

Bueno, bueno, pero no te enojes... espera que!?

- creo que estas bien - Alexya interrumpió la charla con mi conciencia - tus bragas son de color rosa, uno de mis colores favoritos -

- lo siento cariño, Alexya le gusta ver la ropa interior de las personas - Dijo mi madre. Con una cara de esto pasa todos los días tranquila. Y mi cara era como la de ESTO ES NORMAL PARA TI!?.Uno nunca encuentra a una loli que le levanta los vestidos a las chicas, solo para ver su ropa interior NUNCA!.- ahora voy a presentarlas quieres? -

- o-ok - respondí con algo de nerviosismo.

- Bueno te voy a presentar a la famosa María - dijo mi madre con la vena creciendo en su frente, al parecer no le caía bien. A mi tampoco me caería bien si mi esposo hablara de ella como la diosa de la belleza.

- Hola querida, eres muy linda, y mi Lysandro es una caballero de lo mejor, te aseguro que le caerás muy, muy, MUY. Y cuando digo MUY es MUY bien - sonrío de oreja a oreja.

- Ella es Mirna, la madre de Castiel -

- Un gusto - ella era la mujer que dijo que mis pechos eran pequeños. Su cabello era de color rojo perra pasión, algo que era para no perderte en el bosque, se podría notar a kilómetros de distancia (algo que necesita Lys para no perder su libreta XD), y los ojos marrones - te daré un consejo - me hablo al oído - _A mi Castiel le gusta tomar el control en todo, TODO -_

- N-no tenia p-poque decirme e-eso! -

- Yo solo te advierto - sonrío perversamente.

_Conciencia: oye creo que te van a violar : 3_

Ni me lo digas!

- Frida, madre de Nathaniel -una mujer de cabello un poco más largo que el mío, se me acerco sonriente.

- Eres muy linda, pero no tan linda como yo - hizo una pose de ganadora.

- Cállate tabla, yo soy mucho mas linda que tu! -la enfrento Mirna. Ella tenía razón, no tenia nada de pecho para su edad.

- TABLA TU ESPOSO! -

- Uuuuuuuuu! - animo a la pelea Alexya - le vio el trasero a tu esposo, yo que vos le pego! -

- que dijiste rubia oxigenada!?-

- acaso no escuchaste cabello de mestruacion!?-

Esto se estaba poniendo muy intenso (deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión -3-). Frida se abalanzo arriba de Mirna dejando al descubierto todo su trasero, al acto Mirna le devolvió el empujón. Salgo que esta voló al sillón, y cayo encima de Alexya - MI CELULAR! - grito, mientras se metía en la pelea para buscarlo.

Luego de un rato al terminar la pelea. Mi padre me presento a mis suegritos, los cuales eran un amor.

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor. Cada uno estaba sentado con sus respectivas parejas. Mire a mi alrededor y vi. como Mirna y Frida se miraban con odio, las dos estaban despeinadas y con el maquillaje corrido y vestidas como indigentes. Se rompieron un poco los vestidos.

Leo y Ector hablaban tranquilamente mientras que sus esposas echaban chispas de odio hacia la otra. Al parecer ellos se llevan bien, pero ellas no.

- Empecemos - mierda! nunca vi a mi padre tan tenso, serio, estaba hablando enserio, y eso me daba miedo. Tomo aire y me miro a los ojos - ... - todos estaban callados era como si estuviera por decir algo muy serio.

El ambiente se convirtió de un ambiente frío, todos esperaban que mi padre hablara. Mis manos sudaban y comenzaba a ponerme tan nerviosa que quise mordisquearme las uñas pero no podía. No delante de ellos. Mi padre se paro, me miro a los ojos y luego.

- Yo soy tu padre -

...

..

.

¿que?

Todos los presentes empezaron a reír como perras locas, mi cara era como ¿¡ACASO SOY LA UNICA MADURA EN ESTE LUGAR!?

Quede impactada mas de diez minutos, mientras algunos se tiraban al suelo mientras reían a carcajadas, otras salían corriendo al baño y algunos se golpeaban la cabeza contra la mesa ... tengo miedo!

- p-papa? -

- ya te puedes ir -se seco una lagrimita - jajajaja v-ve a tu cuarto, t-te deje una carta explicándote lo que va a pasar mañana y y JAJAJAJAJAAJ -

Salí corriendo a mi habitación no podía creer que había desperdiciado mi noche solo para que me digan - YO SOY TU PADRE - creo que todos se tomaron algo antes de venir.

Al llegar a mi cuarto vi una carta creo que era la que mi padre menciono, me senté en la cama y comencé a leerla.

_Holy hija, te quiero decir que esta reunión solo fue para que las madres de tus prometidos te conocieran y como veras estamos todos locos XD. Algún día te contare porque Mirna y Frida se odian tanto. Pero hay algo que es muy raro, Castiel y Nathaniel se llevan para nada bien ;) así que tendrás que lidiar con eso._

_Mañana tendrás una cita con uno de tus prometidos, ellos pidieron tener jueguitos contigo antes de que el verdadero JUEGO comience. Lina te llevara mañana para ver a tu pareja secreta _waaa siempre quise decir eso TvT_ Solo te digo que tu hermano no sabe nada de esto y si se entera no creo que le caiga para nada bien._

_*~ Con cariño de tu papi ~*_

QUE CARAJO QUISO DECIR CON JUEGUITOS!?.

Creo que no voy a salir virgen de esta. Pero lo que mas me preocupa es que mi hermano no se haya enterado y no lo tomara para nada bien.

Tengo miedo que el vuelva.

Tengo miedo que me siga queriendo de esa m-manera

Yo solo lo quiero como mi hermano.

No como el quiere que yo lo quiera.

No de esa manera...

De repente un gran abrazo recibí de Lina, la cual estuvo todo el tiempo mirándome.

- esta bien, puedes llorar – y sin pensarlo dos veces me largue a llorar. Aun no podía sacar de mis recuerdos el pasado… y creo que nunca lo lograre.

MIA- o por dios lo ultimo fue muy intenso o_O

LINA-deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión -3-

MIA- NOO!

LINA- ok

MIA- jejeje lo siento pero yo tengo otros gustos; 3

LINA- si, si claro

MIA- le queríamos agradecer a Alfonsina por ayudarnos con nuestro fic

LINA- gracias!

MIA- y muchas gracias a ustedes por leer el fic nos sentimos muy feliz

LINA- empezaremos a subir caps mas seguidos

MIA-YEA!


	4. Chapter 4: La primera CITA

-Despierte Bella Durmiente -

- dejame en paz - le tire una almoada a aquella molesta voz

- Eco-sama deje un rato sus sueños de belleza-

-no quiero es adicto-

-al igual que usted es mi adiccion- la muy perra soplo mi oido haciendo que los bellos de mi cuerpo se pongan en puntitas - si sigues durmiendo no tardare de violarte

- ¡¿TODO EL PUTO MUNDO ME VA A VIOLAR AHORA!? - me levante de un brinco, no puedo creerlo ayer mis "suegritas" me advirtieron que los chicos eran unos violadores (o haci lo entendi yo) .

- dios Eco-sama usted es tan hermosa cuando se enoja- dijo mientras un gotita de sangre caia por su nariz ... maldita pervertida ¬¬.

Me levante y fui hasta el baño de mi dormitorio para ducharme. Tarde unos minutos y al salir note a Violetta hablar coquetamente con Lina. Reí al ver como Lina me hacia señas para que la salve de la pelimorada. Como ven a Violetta le gusta Lina hace ya muchos años. Obviamente, pase por eso y me comenze a secar el cabello. Me vengaria por todas las veces en las que ella me acosaba **( yo y el mundo, duro contra el muro XD)**

Al escuchar el ruido de el secardor. Violetta se volteo y me sonrrio. Le devolvi la sonrrisa.

- Eco que tal?- pregunto dandome un beso en la mejilla el cual devolví amistosamente. Violetta era una de mis mejores amigas - hoy vine a vestirte para tu cita-

Cita? ... cita ... cita ... ¡WAAAAAAAA! hoy tengo una cita con unos de mis prometidos ¡NO!

- Lina prepara tus maletas ¡nos fugamos! - grite mientras sacaba una maleta de mi armario.

- SI SEÑORA!- fue corriendo hacia su cuarto. Pero para mi desgracia, al Lina abrir la puerta unos gorilas vestidos de negro, y con la calva mas brillante que pudieran existir en el maldito mundo estaban parados como soldados.

- cierrala!- y un portazo en la cara recibieron los gorilas. - las ventanas Lina!-

Corrimos lo mas rapido posibles hasta ellas y ¡BOM! dos gorilas mas parados desde las ramas del un arbol que se encontraba al frente de mi cuarto vigilandonos. ¡POR DIOS!.

- c-chicas - nos llamo VIoletta

- ¡¿QUE!?-

-CALMA!- okey cuando morita se enoja es el mismisimo diablo - TU ECO!- grito apuntandome.

trague en seco - s-si?-

- VE A AL BAÑO Y PONTE LA ROPA QUE TE DEJE EN LA SILLA - volé ... literlamente, Violetta me mando de una sola patada al baño o.o esta morita era increiblemnte fuerte.

POV LINA

- Y TU!- me apunto con el dedo.

- q-que? -

- ¡BESAME!-

- NO!-

- okey habia que intentarlo - rio con pena .

Pff pero! yo solo tenia mis labios para mi queridisima Eco-sama

POV ECO

Me pare frente al espejo y ... pues no me pude ver porque estaba todo lleno de vapor. Lo seque con la toalla y me vi.

Traia un pantalon de jeans ajustado y una camisa blanca un poco tranparente, dejando ver mi sosten blanco de encaje. Unos zapatos de Brian Atwood con plataforma aterciopelados negros, y una franja dorada en la parte del taco. Me sentia guapa pero en tan solo pensar que me vestia hermosa para tener una cita con alguien que ni conozco, me hacia enojar.

Sali del cuarto ante los aplausos y silbidos, por parte de Lina. Me sente a espaldas de Violetta para que me peine.

Me seco el cabello, yaque minutos antes no puede hacerlo. Despues de los relajantes pero dolorosos tirones de cabello, Violetta termino.

Tenia una trenza cosida para el costado, con algunos mechones de cabellos fuera de lugar. Luego me deliño los ojos y arqueo mis pestañas. Me puse pintura de labio rojo intenso. Eso hacia resaltarlo por mi blanca piel.

Baje las escaleras, dirijiendome hacia el comedor y encontrandome con una de las ventenas rotas ...

- ¿que paso?- pregunte .

- jeje... pues ... pelea ... trasero ... Frida ... Mirna ... piano ... ventana ... jeje- dijo mi madre tratando de que no me lo tome mal pero eso era imposible

- ¿¡ QUE HIcIERON CON MI PIANO!? -

- jaja dijo ano - rio mi padre, pero al acto lo fulmine con la mirada, no era momento para tonteras - jeje ups?-

- por dios! son unos adultos, se supone que la que tiene que destrozar la casa soy YO no ustedes - juro que parecia una madre regañando a sus malditos y dementes niños.

Luego de la discucion, nos fuimos a almorzar. Todo estaba bien compartiendo risas y charlas con mis padres. Lamentablemente ellos siguen con una mentalidad de dos tipicos adolecentes enamorados. Pero si no fueran haci entonces ... mi vida no seria divertida.

- oye papa- el asintio- p-puedo saber con quien s-saldre hoy?- pregunte sonrojandome. Era vergonsozo preguntarle eso a tu padre.

- a pues hoy saldras con #$#%$#&, espero que te caiga bien- me sonrrio.

- ok, pero adonde sera la cita?-

- iran al cine - sonrrio pervertidamente ¬¬- o quisa el canbie de planes- eso ultimo lo dijo en susurro pero lo mismo escuche.

Respire varias veces. Mire la hora y eran las 13:15 a las 20:00 horas tenia mi cita. Iria con esta ropa, por lo que no tenia que ensuciarme. Pase las horas leyendo " 50 sombras de Grey" por dios este libro era ... uff que calor!.

Me la pase toda la tarde leyendo. Hasta que la voz molesta de Lina me llamo. Baje y mire el reloj. Las 19:40 ... ¡QUE TARDE!.

Corri hasta mi Audi R-8 negro **(osea ewe)**, entre y cuando estaba dispuesta a encenderlo. Me acorde que no traia abrigo. Como una loca sali corriendo a buscarlo y volvi. Y por fin sali de mi casa hacia el lugar.

POV ... CHAN CHAN CHAN ... LYSANDRO :O

Dios estoy feliz, por fin la conoceria, de tan solo verla en la foto me exitaba, esas piernas blancas y cortas. Era una mujer bajita, pero su estatura no era para exagerar. Esa melena rubia y ojos rosas llegando al rojo tan hermosos. Tendre la oportunidad de enamorarla, y no hiba a perderla.

Me mire en el reflejo de la cartelera por cuarta vez. Llevaba un traje negro y zapatos marca Gucci. No llevaba corbata, aunque deberia hacerlo?. Que tal si a ella le parecia grocero? y si no le gusta comome veo?. Me acerque a un damita de apenas, 15 años?, no lose.

- disculpa- ella ni si quiera me miro solo gruño un "que quieres Ana?"- Ana?-

Sus amigas se quedaron calladas al verme. La muchacha giro para verme a la cara. Y al llegar al verme a los ojos su rostro se sonrojo a mas no poder. Rei ante aquello ... que tierno.

- H-h-hola- peino con su mano su flequillo

- Hola, disculpa mi atrevimiento pero queria preguntarte si es una falta de respeto que no lleve corbata delante de un dama?- pregunto con sinceridad, aunque me daba algo de vergunenza preguntar.

- no no estas muuuuuy lindo- dijo con una sonrrisa .

- graci_

La frenada de un auto hiso que todas las personas que estaban afuera, esperando entrar. Nos voltearamos a ver que pasaba.

Un auto negro, con mucho glamour. Se estaba estacionando rapidamente. La cara de sorpresa de todos, al ver como se estacionaba tan perfectamente.

Obviamente hasta yo pense que era un hombre el dueño de aquel auto. Pero mi sorpres fue aun mas grande.

Al ver a la bella Eco salir de aquel auto. Algunas personas aplaudieron y otras silbaban. La mayoria hombres, pero que desconsiderados.

Quede embobado con mirando como vestia. Me disilisuino al ver que no llevaba vestido ni falda. Pero no importaba lo mismo estaba hermosa.

- dios esa chica que se cree?- gruño la chica con la que hace rato hablaba. Sonrrei y me acerque a su altura . Admirando, sus ojos marrones. No eran tan lindos porque a mi me gustaba mas el rosa .

- muchas gracias damita-

- yo tengo ganas de que me des las gracias de otra forma-

Acerque mis labios hasta los suyos y al ver que cerro los ojos, y comenzaba a mover sus labios en forma " sensual". Beso leteralmente al aire.

- adios n-i-ñ-i-t-a tengo que ir a donde mi novia-

Gire y me dispuse en ir hasta donde estaba Eco, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a aquella chica facil ... o como les decia Castiel " regaladas".

La gente comenzaba a moverse, lo que significaba que la peli ya comenzaba. Corri hasta Eco y tire de ella bese su cuello y susurre a su oido - hola hermosa vamos a ver la pelicula ... aunque pensandolo bien creo que tu la veras yo me dedicare a otra cosa-

**MIA- jijij /-/ por dios!**

**LINA- que calor!**

**MIA- por dios!**

**LINA- ok espero que les haya gustado al igual que nosotras bebes!**

**MIA- POR DIOS!**

**LINA- nos leemos besos nenas!**

**MIA- POR DIOS!**


End file.
